callico cat
by GingerZoo
Summary: Taehyung yang bagai pegunungan. tenang dan menyimpang banyak misteri didalamnya.


**CALLICO CAT**

"Jadi, ini adalah foto jantungku? Bagus juga bentuknya",Suara baritone di Kasur sebelah membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur siangnya. Sinar matahari merayap masuk membuat matanya silau.

"Iya Taehyung, keadaan mu akan semakin membaik jika kau di operasi.. kau akan bisa—"

"Berapa lama lagi waktu ku?"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Saat ini sudah melakukan sebuah dosa. Ia menguping pembicaaraan sang dokter dengan pasian di sebelahnya. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan sosok Taehyung yang datang ke kamarnya dua hari yang lalu. Kamar nya ya, karena memang selama seminggu ia sendirian di kamar tersebut.

"Satu tahun Taehyung, ku sarankan kau memikirkan lagi tentang operasinya",Dokter tersebut menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya sosok Taehyung adalah anak yang keras kepala.

Jungkook tak mendengar percakapan apapun,mungkin Taehyung sedang berfikir. Tiba-tiba saja gorden pemisah diantara mereka di Tarik, menampilkan Taehyung dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Hei kau!"

Jungkook menunjuk dirinya bingung. "Aku?"

"Iya kau! Kau akan operasi atau tidak?",Tanya nya langsung tanpa basa-basi. Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Memang ia akan di jadwalkan menjalankan operasi pada lambungnya tiga hari lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan operasi",Taehyung lalu menutup kembali Gorden pemisah antara mereka.

Jungkook terdiam di tempat. Memang apa kaitannya antara Operasi Taehyung dengan dirinya. Lagi juga mereka bukan orang yang saling mengenal.

"Aku akan mengumumkan jadwal operasimu nanti sore Kim. Sekarang kau istirahat, jangan kebanyakan bermain ponsel seolah kau punya pacar untuk di urusi.. oh ya, aku menyita Psp mu mulai hari ini hingga selesai operasi. Sebagai gantinya suster Yoon akan membawakan mu beberapa komik kesukaan mu". Lalu tak terdengar lagi percakapan apapun, tersisa Taehyun yang menghela nafas kasar. Mungkin karena Psp nya di sita atau karena ia tak mempunyai kekasih. Kemungkinan kedua membuat Jungkook tersenyum geli.

.

.

"Hei. Ini untukmu",Taehyun turun dari ranjangnya. Menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang asik bermain ponsel.

"Untuk ku?",Jungkook mengambil barang tersebut. Sebuah penutup telinga untuk musim dingin.

"Musim dingin kan masih lama..",jungkook menatap penutup telinga tersebut dengan kening berkerut.

"Memang masih lama.. tapi kan tangisan ku tiap malam pasti mengganggumu",Jungkook sedikit terperangah. Taehyung menangis? Mungkin memang ia yang terlalu pulas tertidur atau suara tangisan Taehyung yang terlalu kecil. Ia tak mendengar apapun.

"Kau sakit apa?",melihat Jungkook yang terdiam akhirnya Taehyung mengangkat topik baru.

"Maag Akut",Jawb Jungkook singkat.

"Namamu?"

"Jungkook"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung",Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Jungkook membalas genggaman tersebut. Tangan Taehyung dingin,sedingin es.

"Dingin? Kau tahu, orang yang tangannya dingin biasanya hatinya hangat.. sepertiku",Cengiran lebar tersebut berlatar cahaya bulan menjadi hal terindah yang Jungkook lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kapan operasimu di jadwalkan?",Taehyung duduk diatas ranjang Jungkook,membuat Jungkook sedikit bergeser.

"Mundur,dua hari lagi. selasa Sore. Dokter yang akan mengoperasi ku ada urusan genting"

"Hm.."

Lalu hening. Jungkook menyukai keheningan. Tapi mungkin Taehyung tidak,terlihat dari caranya memilin ujung seragam rumah sakit.

"Kau kenapa selalu menjawab pertanyaan ku sih?",Taehyung bertanya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau bertanya,aku menjawab",Jungkook meletakan ponselnya diatas nakas samping ranjang. Baterainya hampir habis.

"Jungkook. Jika nanti operasi ku berhasil, kau mau tidak bertukar ranjang dengan ku?".Taehyung memandang bulan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau masih punya waktu untuk melihat matahari dan bintang, sedangkan aku hanya punya satu tahun lagi. Itupun jika operasi ku berhasil",Ucapnya. Jungkook bersumpah Taehyung akan menangis. Taehyung yang rapuh. Tapi harga diri Taehyung terlalu besar hingga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"Besok, besok pagi aku akan minta kepada perawat yang berjaga agar menukar ranjang kita. Ini hadiah dariku. Kalau operasinya berhasil, kita harus bertukar hadiah lagi",Jungkook tersenyum. Hari itu pertama kalinya ia melontarkan kalimat panjang dengan satu tarikan nafas. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya tapi ia tak ingin Taehyung menangis di hadapannya atau ia akan memeluknya begitu saja. Memeluknya dan membuat dirinya jatuh kedalam pesona Taehyung. Membiarkan dirinya tersiksa untuk satu tahun kedepan.

.

.

"Waaaah Jeon Jungkook!",Min Yoon gi kakak kelasnya beserta teman-teman satu club futsalnya berkumpul,menjenguk Jungkook dengan sekeranjang makanan Ringan bukan buah.

"aku puasa hingga besok. Besok sore aku harus di operasi. Lagi juga kenapa baru menjenguk sekarang? Kalian melupakan ku ya?",Jungkook pura-pura merajuk.

Jung Hoseok, teman sebangkunya menempuk ringan betisnya, menyuruhnya memberi ruang untuk duduk.

"geser kakimu aku mau duduk".

Ruangan tersebut menjadi Ramai seketika. Jungkook mengintip Taehyung dari sela-sela gorden pemisah. Sengaja ia menarik sedikit Gorden tersebut untuk menatap Taehyung diam-diam saat ia tertidur pulas seperti bayi, atau ketika ia dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinarnya menghitung bintang.

"Jangan berisik ini rumah sakit",Anggota club futsal paling kecil. Park Jimin akhirnya buka Suara. Bersyukur karena Jimin adalah anggota paling di takuti di club, akhirnya suasana di ruangan tersebut berangsur sunyi.

Teman-teman yang menjenguknya mulai menanyakan kabarnya, bertukar cerita tentang Hoseok yang lupa mengerjakan tugas hingga dihukum membersihkan lapangan basket seminggu. Lalu tumpukan catatan pelajaran yang sudah di tulis rapih oleh gadis yang menyukai Jungkook dari kelas satu-Kim Sejong.

Jungkook bahagia semua temannya berkumpul, walaupun sedikit terlambat. Selama ini temannya hanyalah Taehyung. Itu juga entah mengapa semenjak percakapan malam tersebut Taehyung kembali diam seperti semula. Padahal Jungkook mengira bahwa malam tersebut akan menjadi awal pertemanan baik mereka.

Ia baru tersadar,selama ini belum ada yang menjenguk Taehyung. Hanya kakak dan kedua orangtuanya yang mengurusnya sehari-hari.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampilkan wajah Kim Namjoon yang bersimbah keringat, entah ada kabar baik atau buruk tetap saja Jungkook tak suka. Taehyung tak boleh terlalu sedih atau terlalu senang atau itu akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Itu yang Jungkook tahu.

"Taehyung-ah",Mendadak suasana di ruangan tersebut hening. Bahkan anggota club futsalpun menutup mulut mereka begitu saja.

"Kenapa Hyung? Aku di keluarkan dari kampus?",Nada Suara Taehyung tenang sekali. Membuat Jungkook merinding. Sama seperti saat ia bertanya sisa hidupnya tinggal berapa lama lagi.

"Tidak….",Ada helaan nafas putus asa yang lolos dari bibir Namjoon, kalimatnya menggantung membuat Jungkook lebih penasaran. Ya Jungkook penasaran dengan urusan Taehyung,urusan orang yang baru dikenalnya hampir seminggu.

"kau tidak membuatnya buta Taehyung. Kau hanya menggores tangannya. Kau mengenai pergelangan tangannya hingga berdarah.. tapi ya.. kami membutuhkan kesaksian mu juga. Ia akan membawa masalah ini ke ranah hukum. Aku tak ingin kau terbebani. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku ingin kau tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi selanjutnya",Namjoon mendesah keras. Begitu pun Jungkook.

Entah apa yang telah Taehyung perbuat. Kekacauan apa yang membawanya sampai disini tapi Jungkook tak habis pikir, di akhir waktunya Taehyung akan tersentuh oleh hukum. Apakah tak ada jalan lain selain hukum?

"Aku diam. Aku tak suka ia mengganggu kucing jalanan yang sangat kurus dan butuh rumah. Jika saja Ibu membolehkan ku membawanya maka aku tak akan memeliharanya di belakang kampus. Kucing tersebut buta sebelah. Aku baru tahu dari Seokjin Hyung,ia memberi obat dan perawatan gratis untuk kucing tersebut. Kau tahu? Calico Cat. Kuberi nama dia Tae Junior..",Taehyung mengambil nafas panjang.

"Lalu?",Sepertinya Namjoon mulai tenang.

"Hari itu adalah hari pemeriksaan untuk Tae Junior. Aku membeli sebuah tali untuk mengajaknya jalan ke klinik yang memang jaraknya dekat dengan kampus. Lalu aku melihat ia dan teman-temannya melempari Tae junior dengan batu, kaleng bir, juga snack ringan. Aku marah. Aku menyuruh mereka menjauh, mereka mendorongku.. saat aku melihat Tae Junior tergeletak tak berdaya dengan sekujur tubuh yang berdarah. Aku melihat sebuah tongkat kayu, yang ujungnya terdapat paku..",Taehyung mulai menangis dan Jungkook benci itu.

"Aku tidak menyesal Hyung. Ia pantas mendapatkannya,Kau tahu? Ia membunuh seekor kucing tak bersalah.. sedangkan aku hanya membuat tangannya terluka. Andai aku bisa menuntut hak asasi hewan, tapi itu tak akan terjadi",Taehyung meremas seragam rumah sakitnya. Namjoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Menyuruh Taehyung kembali berbaring.

"Hoseok-ah.. aku ingin istirahat, bagaimana kalau kalian pergi menjenguk ku setelah operasi?",Jungkook tak pernah menyangka bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang pecinta hewan, dan keributan yang membawanya seperti ini adalah karena kecintaannya pada hewan tersebut.

Jungkook benci melihat Taehyung menangis. Tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya yang selalu menahan diri untuk memeluk Taehyung. Atau sekedar menyemangatinya. Ia terlalu takut. Ia terlalu takut mengenal Taehyung dengan segala misterinya.

Taehyung bagai pegunungan yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi nan kokoh. Tenang dan menyimpan banyak misteri.

Tak lama setelah teman-temannya pergi. Jungkook mendengar dengkuran halus dari ranjang di sebelahnya. Taehyung tertidur seperti bayi. Dan Jungkook harus menunggu hingga ia bisa melihat wajah tertidur itu lagi. Ia jadi tak sabar menantikan operasinya berjalan dan menghampiri Taehyung dengan hadiah kedua darinya.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya lampu langsung menyadarkannya. Silau. Lalu perlahan ia melihat wajah ibunya,ayahnya,Sang dokter yang mengurusnya juga Wajah Namjoon.

"Syukurlah kau sadar Jungkook!",Sang ibu langsung menangis bahagia.

"Anakku, syukurlah kau kembali sadar",Sang Ayah memeluk ibunya bahagia.

Wajah Namjoon juga bahagia, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada sedikit kesedihan di balik senyum tersebut.

"Jungkook. Kau bisa mendengarku?, kedipkan matamu dua kali jika kau bisa mendengarku"

Jungkook mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

"Eomma..",Suaranya parau dan lemah.

"Taehyung?"

Lalu ia melihat Namjoon membalik badannya dan bahunya bergetar hebat.

.

.

Jungkook menggenggam bola tennis di tangannya. Bola berwarna hijau tersebut memenuhi penglihatannya. Bau rumah sakit masih tersimpan dalam memorinya. Senyum Taehyung berlatar rembulan juga masih tersimpan indah di otaknya. Bahkan Aroma kayu manis Taehyung juga masih terasa nyata.

" _Jungkook. Taehyung terkena serangan jantung di malam ketika kau menjalankan operasi. Ini adalah hadiah kedua darinya. Cita-cita Taehyung yang tak pernah bisa ia capai. 'Semoga kau bahagia jungkook! Cepet sembuh dan jangan terlambat makan!',Taehyung menitipkan pesan tersebut kepadaku"._

 **-End-**

 **HALOOO! Akhirnya aku kembali. Masih ada yang mau baca gak ya …..**

 **Aku kembali setelah melihat Taehyung dengan rambut abu-abunya.**

 **Keren banget!**

 **-Gingerzoo-**


End file.
